<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Picture Perfect by sydwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952031">Picture Perfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites'>sydwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CHARLIE BARBER ONESHOTS &amp; REQUESTS [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marriage Story (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Smutty goodness, guided masturbation, nsfw pictures, slight voyerism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You decide to visit Charlie at the theater. You walk in at an...inopportune time. (Was it, though?)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CHARLIE BARBER ONESHOTS &amp; REQUESTS [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Picture Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written based on a request from tumblr.</p><p>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gonna be another late night here, sorry kitten.<br/>You read the message on your screen and sighed. This was Charlie’s third late night in a row and you missed seeing him when he got home, which is why you decided to go and surprise him with a visit and some carry-out from his favorite place in the city.<br/>After picking up the food and parking your car outside the theater, you walked in and noticed that the stage was pretty much empty. You were confused and worried, why would Charlie lie about that? Is he…seeing someone else?<br/>You quickly pushed those harmful thoughts out of your mind as you descended the steps, relieved when a few actors reappeared from behind the curtains. They must’ve been on a break or something.<br/>They begin running lines but you still don’t see Charlie anywhere, so you go and check his office. Walking down the narrow hallway past a few doors, you begin to hear some muffled noises coming from the end of the hall, which is where his office is. You approached his door and placed your ear against it, smirking when you realized what those noises were.<br/>He was jerking off.<br/>Quickly, you peek through the small glass window and see that his eyes are squeezed shut, face crinkled in pleasure as he stroked himself under the table, seemingly looking down at something as he continued his strokes. Seeing that the door was cracked open slightly, you stealthily slid through and gently placed the food on the small table next to the doorway before leaning on the wall, watching him jerk off.<br/>You’d never really thought of Charlie as one to jerk off, but you definitely weren’t complaining about the scene unfolding before you. Seeing the way his face was contorted in pleasure and hearing the small noises escape from his throat, your panties were already wet.<br/>Watching him for a few more moments, you grabbed the door handle and slammed the door shut, causing him to jump and look up. You walked in front of the door and stood there, smirk on your face and your arms crossed in front of your chest. His face was flushed red as he tried to speak, but you held your hand up.<br/>“By all means, please, keep going.” You said.<br/>His eyes went wide. “W-What?”<br/>You walked up to the edge of his desk and leaned over. “I said, keep going.”<br/>He gulped and wrapped his hand back around the base of his length, slowly stroking and grunting with each movement.<br/>“Pull your chair out a little bit, I wanna see that pretty cock of yours.”<br/>He whimpered before sliding away from the table and allowing you a full view of his length as he continued stroking. He still hadn’t brought his other hand out from underneath the table and your eyebrows raised up in curiosity.<br/>“Charlie, baby, what are you hiding under the table?”<br/>His tongue comes out to moisten his lips before replying, “N-Nothing.”<br/>You smirk. “Bullshit. What are you looking at under there?”<br/>And then a possible answer hit you. He’d wanted to take a few polaroids of you last week, starting out as just pictures of your face but quickly took a turn for the sexy.<br/>“Baby, are you looking at one of the polaroids from last week?”<br/>He bit his lip hard, still stroking himself at a medium tempo.<br/>You walked around and stood over his shoulder, looking down to find one of the naked polaroids he took in between his fingers. You breathe in his ear, sending a chill down his spine.<br/>“Naughty boy, jerking off at work. You’re so filthy, Charlie. Were you thinking about me too much and accidentally got yourself all riled up and hard?”<br/>He growled lowly, grip on the photo getting visibly tighter. “Y-Yes.”<br/>You chuckled. “So filthy. What were you thinking about?”<br/>He grunted as his hips bucked up against his hand and you came to sit in front of him on top of the desk.<br/>“I was t-thinking about…fuck…your tits.” He replied shakily.<br/>Smirking, you opened your legs a little bit and brought your hand down, rubbing your aching wetness.<br/>“My tits, huh? What were you thinking about them?”<br/>A loud sigh left his lips. “H-How good they look when you r-ride me, bouncing up and down.”<br/>You smirked and began mock-bouncing on his desk, just enough to make your breasts jiggle. “Like this, Charlie.”<br/>“Fuck” he whispered, hips surging up in an involuntary buck. “Y-Yeah, just like that.”<br/>He was close, you could tell. “Show me what picture you were looking at.”<br/>Nervously and with shaky hands, he pulled out the polaroid and handed it to you. You bit your bottom lip and your cheeks went pink at the memory.<br/>The picture was of you, completely nude, and on your knees with your teeth biting the tip of your finger in a seductive manner. You were covered in his cum while rubbing one nipple with the liquid.<br/>“Dirty boy. You like seeing me all covered in your cum?”<br/>He growled and stroked himself harder. “S-So much, so fucking m-much.”<br/>You chuckled. “When you were lookin’ at this picture, were you wishing that it was really in front of you? Did you wanna cum all over my tits again, baby?”<br/>His mouth fell open as he let out a loud moan. “Yes kitten, I wished it was real, wished that you were really here. I’ve missed you, missed being with you at night.”<br/>Slowly sinking down off of the desk and kneeling on the floor, you took off your shirt to reveal your chest and he grunted, precum oozing out of his tip now.<br/>“I’ve missed you too, so much. Now, be a good boy and finish yourself off, cum all over my tits again just like in the picture. Can you do that for me baby?” You cooed.<br/>His jaw clenched tightly, preventing the loud noises threatening to escape. “F-F-Fuck yes! Oh fuck, gonna cum all over your beautiful tits, angel.”<br/>You smirked and began rubbing your hardening nipples through the thin material of your bra. “Yes Charlie yes! Oh fuck, please baby, please cum all over my tits! I want you to so bad, need to feel your cum on my skin.”<br/>With a loud groan, he stroked himself furiously before aiming at your chest, exploding all over you mere seconds after. “Fuck, oh fuck angel. So fucking sexy, gonna cover your tits in my cum. You’re gonna have to walk through the fucking theater with my cum all over your chest, fuck!”<br/>Thin white ropes splashed onto your skin as he threw his head back, letting out another moan of pure ecstasy before falling back against his chair with exhaustion. You stood up and got on his lap, putting your chest up against his swollen lips.<br/>“Lick it, filthy boy. Lick your disgusting whore cum off my skin.”<br/>His eyes went wide and dark with lust. As much as he loved being the dominant one, he equally enjoyed being the sub every once and a while. He loved when you degraded him like that.<br/>He smirked before sticking his tongue out and licking your chest, the taste of his own cum spurred a series of deep moans from in his chest.<br/>You threw your head back and wrapped your hands in his hair, encouraging him to lick every inch of your skin before yanking him back and connecting your lips together. You could taste him on his own mouth which made you chuckle as you pulled away and ran your hands through his hair soothingly.<br/>You bent over to nibble at his earlobe, causing him to gasp. “Good boy. Do you feel better now?”<br/>His hands snaked around to grab your ass, pulling you closer into his body as he brought his mouth up to your ear, breathing hot breaths onto your skin causing you to erupt in goosebumps.<br/>“So much better, kitten. Thank you for coming to visit.”<br/>You pulled away and smiled, putting your hands on his chest before pushing yourself off of him, allowing him to tuck back into his pants and straighten out. He spotted the food bag in the corner and smiled.<br/>With much gratefulness in his eyes, he asked, “Did you bring my favorite?”<br/>You nodded. “Yeah, although it may be cold now.”<br/>He walked over, unable to take the smile off his face as he bent over to peck your lips. Pulling away, he let out a brief chuckle.<br/>“Definitely worth it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>syd &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>